Transformers Cybertron:Speed PlanetCoby Gets Hurt
by Dodger Leijona
Summary: It's the day of the planet cup. But when Coby gets attacked and hurt by Ransack and Crumplezone, something happens.....Written by my friend, revised my me.
1. Beggining

Disclaimer: TFs belong to Hasbro(C) My best friend wrote this. I just revised it. Enjoy!

**Transformers: Cybertron Speed Planet: Coby Gets Hurt**

It was a clear day for racing. Coby and Hotshot were just getting ready for the final race. Optimus Prime was talking with Override.

(Optimus Prime with Override)

"Override.", said Optimus Prime

"What?" said an agitated Override. She did not like talking to the opponents.

"We need to ask you a question. We need to put a human in the race. We need to have him inside of Hotshot to make some repairs during the race. The last race caused damage to Hotshot's computer. So he needs someone to make constant repairs inside of him. So can he be in the race?" said Optimus Prime. Override looked at Coby. He was repairing Hotshot. She smiled, but quickly frowned so Optimus Prime didn't notice.

"Sure. It will be more fun if I beat you even with the help of a human!" said Override.

"Thank you." said a calm Optimus Prime.

(With Red Alert, Hotshot, and Coby)

"Are you sure you want to do this Coby?' asked a worried Red Alert. He did not like the idea of Coby being in the race. But they had to get the cyber-planet key. They needed Coby inside Hotshot. Since the last race Hotshot had damaged himself. He needed someone inside him at all times to make constant repairs to his computer.

"Don't worry Red Alert! I'll be fine!" said Coby as he made the final repairs to Hotshot's tires (Hotshot is in vehicle mode)

"I'll make sure Colby doesn't get hurt red alert! You can trust me!" Hotshot said as he switched back to robot mode.

"That's why I'm worried…" Red Alert said with a sigh

"Hey!" Hotshot said. They immediately started arguing. Coby just sighed at the two and headed back to the shop to return some tools. Suddenly Ransack and Crumplezone started running circles around him (they're in vehicle mode) then they stop and transformed back into robot forms.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Crumplezone?" asked a sarcastic Ransack.

"It looks like one of them earth brats!" said a serious Crumplezone

"…" Coby didn't say anything. Then suddenly his tools went flying. He soon found himself on the hard road. He looked over to the two Autobots for help. No luck. They were still arguing. He sat there on the asphalt waiting for the next blow.

"Hey leave the kid alone!" said Override as she put herself (in vehicle mode) between Coby and the Decepticons.

"O…okay Override what…whatever you say" said a terrified Ransack. The two transformed into vehicles and sped away. The two arguing Autobots rushed over to a paralyzed Coby to make sure he was okay.

"Coby…Coby! Come on answer me bud!" yelled Hotshot…

Dun dun dun...Cliffie! Please review people! 3333


	2. Trouble!

He snapped back to reality.

"You okay kid?" Override asked in an 'I really don't care' voice. Coby nodded.

"Racers please report to the finish line!!!" said the announcer

At the starting line

Hotshot is in vehicle mode. Coby's in him.

"Are you sure about this Coby?" asked Hotshot.

"Don't worry about it!" said a confident Coby. Landmine comes onto Coby's screen

"Don't get too cocky kid. We still have the race." said Landmine

"Sorry Landmine…I got ahead of myself" said Coby. His cheeks showing his embarrassment.

"Come on Landmine! Stop killing the joy!" said Hotshot

"That goes for you too Hotshot" says Optimus Prime as he shows up on the screen.

"Sir, sorry I didn't know…" said Hotshot before Optimus Prime interrupted him.

"Don't worry. Just try your best to win this race." Said Optimus Prime as he logged off. Leaving Landmine on the screen.

"Good luck you two!" said Landmine as he logged off too.

"Looks like it's time…" said Coby

"Yeah…" said Hotshot

"Go!!" yelled the announcer

The racers headed off. And you all know what happens I will try my best to re-write it.

"You okay in there Coby?" asked Hotshot as he passed two racers. He then went on a loopty-loop.

"I'm good. But something's wrong. All your vitals are in check but you're going too slowly. Wait!" Coby exclaimed. He got out of his seat and started to connect two wires together.

"Coby get back in your seat! You could get hurt!" yelled Hotshot.

"Why should you care right now! It doesn't matter if I'm safe and then we lose. Then no one will be safe!!" yelled Coby. All the Autobots; on and off the field were amazed and shocked by Coby's reaction.

"Okay Hotshot I'm going to give you a burst of energy for 2 minutes. You have to get in front of Override. Okay?" asked Coby as he was about to put the two wires together

"Okay! And to give it a boost CYBER KEY POWER!!!!!!!!" yelled Hotshot as they zoomed in front. He managed to pass Override but something happened.

"Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Coby. He was shocked by the wire. He was electrocuted. Soon he was flung into the wall.

"My…my arm…" said Coby so softly so that Hotshot couldn't hear. But all the Autobots heard that scream.

"Coby! What happened?" asked a worried Landmine as he and Optimus Prime appeared on the screen. They heard no answer.

"Coby! Come on answer me buddy!!!" yelled Hotshot. There was still no answer.

"Hotshot where's Coby?!" yelled Landmine.

"I don't know. He's still in me though!" said a distressed Hotshot. "Coby…Come on! Please answer me!!!! Coby!!!" yelled Hotshot


End file.
